1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile robotic vacuum cleaner technology and more specifically, to a battery charger used in a mobile robotic vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-charging mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is known comprising a mobile robotic vacuum cleaner and an automatic battery charger for charging the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner. The self-charging system of the self-charging mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is that the automatic battery charger comprises an infrared signal emitter, and the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner comprises an infrared sensor. When the battery power of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is low and the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is around the battery charger, the infrared sensor of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner will sense the signal emitted by the infrared emitter. At this time, the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner will move to the battery charger subject to a predetermined path and keep attached to the battery charger for charging by the battery charger.
According to the aforesaid self-charging mobile robotic vacuum cleaner, the self-charging system may be obstructed due to an abnormality of signal receiving angle, the presence of a shielding object or other factors, causing the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner to pass by, or even to strike down the battery charger.
Therefore, the aforesaid self-charging mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is still not satisfactory in function. An improvement in this regard is necessary.